Together We'll Be Fine
by Coricomile
Summary: *Finally! Completed!!* Ron and Draco are together... Then Harry finds out. Emotions become warped.
1. Rain

*Together We'll Be Fine*  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Short, very short. And it turned out crappy, as usual. Grr... I'd like to thank Cait for being my wonderful beta and helping with an idea...  
  
~*~  
  
Ron stood underneath the moon, his school robes hastily thrown over his pyjamas. His hair mussed and sticking out at all angels. The redhead rubbed the grit from his eyes, sleepily. He'd just had the most horrible nightmare ever. He looked up at the stars, feeling as if he was on a different planet, and a different time. A sound of rustling bushes brought Ron back to reality.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the bushes, clad only in pyjama pants and his school robes. Both boys stared at each other, then, their eyes finally met. Ron stared into Draco's silver eyes, reliving his nightmare in his mind. Draco just watched Ron a moment more, then looked at the moon. Ron looked back up at the dancing lights, his heart aching to join them. A lone, blue cloud rolled across the sky, covering the lights of Ron's hopes.  
  
Rain begin to fall, landing in big splatters on Ron and Draco's faces. The boys glanced back at each other and, for one moment, were lost in time. Together forever. *If we can both look at the same stars and feel the same rain... Maybe we aren't so diffrent after all...* Draco grabbed Ron's hand and just felt the rain.  
  
  
~*~ 


	2. We've Got Each Other Now

*Together We'll Be Fine*  
(Cont.)  
  
  
A/N: As usual, thank you to Cait. Hope ya'lls like!  
  
~*~  
  
Ron grasped Draco's hand tightly. The nightmare was back.  
  
**Ron ran forward. The forrest was incredibly silent, the only sounds were his feet pounding the ground. He collapsed in front of a tall, stone wall. A figure was perched on top of it. Draco.  
  
Ron fought desperately, trying to get to the Slytherin. The wall grew higher and higher, until Draco was merely a speck. Ron started to beat on the wall until, finally, it gave out. Draco fell, landing gracefully on his feet. Beside him was a familiar figure. Harry.  
  
Draco possesivly kissed Harry. Ron tried to get closer to Draco, who merely pushed him away. Draco and Harry laughed, slowly disapearing...**  
  
Draco gently shook Ron. "Ron, Ron... It's okay. I'm right here." Ron jolted up and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Draco rocked Ron back and forth. He whispered calming words into the red-head's ear, stroking his back soothingly.  
  
"Don't leave me... Please..." Ron burried his face into Draco's chest. The blonde kissed Ron's warm forehead and layed back.  
  
"Never." Ron's sobs gradually died down. Draco laid him down and gently covered him. "Ron, what was it about this time?" Draco looked into Ron's blue eyes. Ron shook his head. "Ron, just tell me." Ron sighed deeply.  
  
"The... the wall again." Draco let out a small breath and kissed Ron's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. It'll all work out..." Draco laid a hand on Ron's chest.  
  
Ron looked up through half shut eyelids and whispered, "Draco.... Go back before Harry or someone sees you..." Draco nodded.P  
  
"Good night, Ron," Draco whispered as he passed his fingers over Ron's cheek softly. The Slytherin turned and walked back to his dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron woke to Harry shaking him. He graoned and turned over. Harry laughed and pushed him off his bed.  
  
"Ow! Harry, why'd you do that?" Ron rubbed his butt, staring coldly at his friend. Harry burst into laughter again. Ron finally joined in.  
  
Ron dressed, grumbling the whole time, and carefully checked his robe pocket. There. Ron pulled out a small, blue stone. Draco had given it to him. He traced the rain drop shape, feeling the cold on his palm.  
  
"Ron? Hello?" Harry waved his hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Ron shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. Must've drifted off..."  
  
"Come on. We'll be late... Again..." Ron smirked and followed Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stared across the Great Hall at Ron. All day had passed and he and Ron hadn't spoken. But he did catch the redhead staring at him. Ron looked up and smiled at Draco, his freckles standing out on his skin.  
  
Draco stood and walked out of the Great Hall. He headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Draco sat on a bench, looking up at the incredibly blue sky.  
  
A few moments later, Draco felt a warm body next to his. Ron slid his arm around Draco's waist and laid his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. The hairs that stuck up tickled Draco's cheek.  
  
They sat like that for minutes, maybe hours, just listening to one another breathe. A loud gasp came from behind them. They turned to see who it was.  
  
"Ron-" Harry stared at his friend. "How could you?" The raven- haired boy fought back the hurt that was showing on his face.   
  
"Harry, it's-" Ron tried to explain to the other but was interrupted.  
  
"Why...?" Harry turned and ran. Ron stood up and started after him, but Draco grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Wait. Let him cool off." Ron nodded sadly, sitting back down. Draco pushed the red fringe out of Ron's eyes. "It'll be okay." He slowly kissed the blue-eyed boy, holding him close.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron ran to his dorm, silently praying that Harry would be there. He burst in the door, and headed right towards Harry's bed. There Ron's best friend sat, looking intently at the wall.P  
  
"Harry-" Harry turned his head away from Ron. "Please. Just talk to me." Ron sat down beside his friend.  
  
"Why *Malfoy* of all people?" Ron looked down, noticing Harry's tearfilled eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But... I love him." Harry nodded and, standing up, walked to the door.  
  
"You're my friend Ron. Even if you love my enemy." With that, Harry left Ron alone.  
  
"Harry... I'm sorry..." Ron sank down onto his friend's bed, burring his face in his arms. A warm hand layed on his neck and a hot breath was on his cheek. He looked up to see Draco. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Carefully." He pulled Ron into a tight embrace, as he'd done so many times, and kissed his forehead. "Ron... He's going to forgive you. He always does." Ron nodded slightly, holding on tighter to Draco.  
  
~*~ 


	3. I Give Up Hope

A/N: Allllll Cait's fault. She gave me the plotbunny.   
I'd like to thank: Cait for being my wonderful beta and helping with an idea...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked into his dorm, instantly looking over to Ron's bed. He couldn't help it, it was a habit. There, Draco lay on top of Ron,   
kissing him feverishly. Harry's eyes widened as he hurried to his bed.  
  
Turning his back to the other two, he said, "Do you mind? I don't   
really want to see my best friend snogging my enemy..." Ron let out a startled yelp. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron again.  
  
"Potter, we have every right to do whatever we want..." To strengthen his point, Draco slid a hand underneath Ron's shirt. The taller boy turned an impressive shade of red. Harry growled and punched his bed.   
  
"Harry, It's okay... W...We'll go somewhere else..." Ron gave Draco a dirty look and pulled him up. Draco frowned and followed Ron to the door.  
  
"We were here fist. He should leave..." Ron punched Draco in the   
shoulder, hard, and looked apologetically to Harry. The redhead   
pushed the smaller boy out of the door.  
  
"Ron?" Harry looked at his friend. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." He stuck his head out of the door momentarily. "Draco, go on. I'll catch up with you." Ron shut the door and sat on Harry's   
bed. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" Harry sighed and flopped down beside the blue-eyed boy.  
  
"Erm... About Draco and you..." Harry looked up at the ceiling. Ron   
sighed and waited for his friend to continue. "I... I mean... Why do   
you lo... like *him*? Why not.. Why not someone like... Seamus? Or   
Neville? Or a person who hasn't annoyed you for all your time at   
Hogwarts?"  
  
"Harry. We've been over this. I don't know why I love Draco. I just   
do. Why are you so against him? He's been trying to get along with you, but you keep pushing at him." Ron stood and looked at his friend for a moment. "Please, Harry. I'm happy with him." Ron walked out the door, oblivious to the fact that he just broke his best friend's   
heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat on the edge of a table, absently swinging his legs back and forth. The door opened behind him. The Slytherin looked over his shoulder and instantly spotted his lover's flaming hair. Ron sat   
beside him and took his hand.  
  
"What'd Potter want?" Draco shifted his body, carefully laying his   
head on Ron's lap. Ron sighed and ran his fingers through Draco's   
hair.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I did though..." Draco sighed and rolled his   
eyes. He loved Ron with all his heart, but the boy worried far too   
much. He reached up and made Ron look at him.  
  
"Ron, it doesn't matter. What matters is that he isn't yelling and   
trying to bite your head off." Ron smirked and pressed his warm palm against Draco's cold one. Draco sighed happily, closing his   
eyes. "Damn Potter... Always ruining my fun..." Draco huffed,   
tangling his fingers with Ron's.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked quickly down the corridor, running right into Draco. The slightly taller boy growled, staring at Harry.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter." Draco continued to move his hand in circles on Ron's back. Harry's eyes glowed behind his glasses. Without much thought, he punched the Slytherin in the stomach with all his might. Draco doubled up, grabbing onto the sleeve of Ron's robe. Ron sank to his knees and held his fallen boyfriend. He stared up at his best friend, hurt and anger in his eyes. Draco regained control of his body and kicked at Harry's shins, still in Ron's arms.  
  
"Stop." Ron pulled Draco backwards slightly. "Harry, why'd you punch him? He's done far worse than bumping into you." Draco and Harry stared at each other menacingly. A thought dawned on Draco. He wrapped his arms possesivly around Ron, kissing the taller boy's neck. Ron blushed, not exactly protesting to Draco's movements. Harry grew even more angry, tightening his fists so that his knuckles were white.  
  
Harry punched the wall ferouciously as Ron held onto Draco. The   
redhead let go of Draco, walking forward to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You've been acting so... different." Ron   
tentivly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I know perfectly well. Potter's jealous." Ron looked at Draco,   
completly confused.  
  
"Ron... How could you *not* know?" Harry turned around to face his friend. "I... I'm in love with you."  
  
~*~ 


	4. You Alone Are All I Need

*Together We'll Be Fine*  
(Cont.)  
  
A/N: Um... The title comes from a church hymn... Eeep...  
  
~*~  
  
Ron opened his mouth, making a small squeeking noise. Draco glared at Harry, partially blocking him from the redhead. The blonde boy grabbed Ron's hand and pulled lightly. Ron shook his head, clearing away the mixed thoughts, and squeezed Draco's hand for comfort.  
  
"H... Harry... W... Why didn't you say anything before?" Ron leaned back onto Draco for support. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"For this reason, 'Please, Harry. I'm happy with him.' That ring a bell?" An ache settled into Ron's chest. Harry turned back to the wall, finding it comforting. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron, laying his head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Let him think things over."Ron looked at Harry for a moment longer, then, dissapeared with Draco.  
  
"Y... You knew all along?" Ron asked when they were alone again. Draco nodded, imwardly wishing Potter would jump off a cliff. Ron plopped down onto a chair and held his head in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Potter is your best friend, I was your enemy. Think logically about this. If you knew, who would you have chosen?" Ron looked down as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I thought as much." Draco's voice hitched slightly.  
  
"Draco I wouldn't have-" Draco held up a hand.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You would have chosen Potter and I know it." Draco turned his back to Ron. The taller boy stood up and wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist. The classroom slowly dissapeared in their minds.  
  
"Draco, I would have chosen you... Even if you are a ferret..." Draco elbowed Ron in the stomach lightly, scowling at the wall. Ron laughed and held Draco closer.  
  
"Weasel." Ron leaned down and kissed the top of Draco's head. Draco melted happily into Ron's arms. They stood like that for a long time until Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"What are we going to do about Harry?" Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he rested all his weight on Ron's body. "Draco... I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry silently watched the two boys, longing to be in Draco's position. He saw Ron's lips moving and leaned in closer to hear.  
  
"Draco... I love you."  
  
Hot tears ran down Harry's face. He ran back to his dorm. "Ron, Ron... Why him?" Harry collapsed onto Ron's bed and burried his face into his friend's pillow. An idea was forming in his head. "I'll change your mind, Ron. I'll change your mind..."  
  
~*~ 


	5. I'll Be The One To Burn You

I'm so happy you guys liked this! This story will *not*, I reapeat, will *not*, go over the rating of R. This has a very, very *light* rape scene. It is mostly emotions, but if you want, you can skip over the scene and still understand everything.  
  
Disclainer: Me no own.  
Warning: Um... A little noncon....  
A/N: Where this came from I have no clue. But, hopefully this works out...  
Thankees to: Cai for being my wonderful beta and Regret for writing the most important scene to this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry waved his wand one last time as he sat on his bed. "There." He shut his eyes as soon as the door opened.  
  
Ron walked in and looked at his friend miserably. He reached out and gently took Harry's glasses off.  
  
"Night, Harry," he whispered as he brushed the black fringe from Harry's eyes. He removed his shirt and jeans, wearing only his boxers, and crawled into his bed. A few moments later, his breathing was even. He was fast asleep. Harry crept out of his bed and looked Ron's body over. He waved his wand again and saw Ron's arms and legs sink into the matress. Perfect.  
  
Harry debated with himself for a moment over whether or not it was the right thing to do. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was, that he must! This was the only way to make Ron realize that he loved *him*, not Draco. Growling slightly, Harry striped out of his pajamas and boxer shorts, his eyes never leaving Ron's sleeping form.  
  
Stradling Ron's waist he decided that he wanted him aware for all that was about to happen. He began kissing his sleeping friend. Before too long, Ron was resopnding with relish and Harry grew quite hard against his stomach. Convinced that Ron's fevor proved he wanted *him*, his heart was dealt a shattering blow when he heard the redhead moan 'Draco' against his mouth.  
  
Harry, having pulled sharply away, Ron was left staring up into the face of a very startled, angry and aroused Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry! What are you *doing*?" Ron shrieked, embarassed and confused. Harry said nothing as he continued to stare down at Ron, his eyes glowing blacker with every second. "Why... Why am I tied down?" Ron asked quietly, voice quaking softly, as he continued his futile struggling.  
  
After a long moment, Harry darkly replied, "Because, Ron. You don't love him. And I'm going to make you realize it. Any way I can."  
  
"Harry... please... don't I... I-" Ron's words were cut off as Harry viciously took posession of his mouth, teeth sinking deep into his lower lip. The whole of the situation had struck him as terribly surreal when he began to lap at the overflow of blood. It was as if none of it were happening... just a dream from far away, down below.  
  
Yes... maybe it's all just a dream, Harry thought to himself, wishing it could all feel more *real*. "I'll make it real." He muttered, ripping Ron's worn and flimsy boxers from his body. "I'll make it everything."   
  
The rest occured to him in a blur of tastes, coppery blood, and sights, pain twisted mouth, and sounds, cries of betrayal. Harry didn't even give himself two seconds to be thankful for the silencing charm he'd installed earlier on the bed. All he was thankfull for was the body below him and the decision to prove himself.  
  
He'd thrown himself into Ron without the aid of preperation or desire. Harry's ears barely registered the screams his thrusts tore from Ron's throat, animal and pained. He just thrusted on and on and on and on, never noticing his 'friend', the man he loved, was unaroused, uninterested, and hurting.  
  
Ron, however, was not graced with Harry's unawareness. Instead, he was far to aware of all of it... every second, every inch and every tear. And he would *never* forgive his *best* *friend*.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sit, still naked, in the far corner of his bed, his knees held under his chin in a futile attempt to make himself as small as possible. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged his knees closer to his body. Harry had left at least an hour ago and was now sleeping peacefully. Ron swallowed more tears and crawled towards his trunk. He rummaged through and grabbed some clothing. He walked to the showers tiredly.  
  
The redhead turned on the hot water and stepped in without testing the temperature. The scalding water burned his skin. Ron scrubbed himself hard, trying to get rid of whatever traces of Harry were on him, whatever traces of hurt was on him, whatever bit of him was wrong. When his skin was bleeding in spots and raw, he stepped out and clothed himself.  
  
He walked away from Gryffindor tower, staying in the shadows, although he doubted that anyone was out. He walked and walked until he found himself at the Slytherin dungeon. He found the potrait and whispered the password Draco had told him. It opened for him and he walked in silently. He located Draco's dorm easily.  
  
The blonde was still awake, sitting idly in his bed. When he saw Ron he stood up quickly and walked towards him. Draco caught Ron before he could collapse on the floor. The boys stumbled towards Draco's bed.  
  
"Ron, what happened?" Draco asked as soon as the curtains around his bed were shut. Draco was glad now that the Slytherins didn't trust anyone and put silencing spells on all of the beds. Ron didn't say anything, just buried his head into Draco's chest, getting the other boy's pajams wet. Draco ignored the water and held Ron close to him.  
  
The sleeve on Ron's shirt slowly made it's way up his arm, reveiling the bloodied skin. Draco looked at the arm and grabbed it gently. He stopped breathing momentarily as he touched the once-soft skin. Ron cried out in pain as Draco's fingers brushed against a bloody patch.  
  
"Ron..." Draco sat the taller boy up and carefully removed his shirt. Below it lay red skin and more blood. Draco swallowed and looked up at Ron. "What happend? Tell me, Ron. What happened to you?" Ron looked into Draco's silver eyes as his own flooded with tears.  
  
"He... he..." Ron stopped and and held his arms out to Draco, like a little boy wanting to be held by his mother. Draco softly held Ron, stroking his hair gently. "Wh... what did I do wrong? Why did... Why did he do that to me?" Draco bit his lip and touched Ron's cheek.  
  
"Who. Who hurt you Ron?" Draco asked him like he would a child. Ron took in a shakey breath.  
  
"Harry. He... He... I was tied down... And..." Draco understood before Ron could finish.  
  
"Oh god," Draco whispered. He held Ron closer and rocked him back and forth. "I'll kill him. He'll never hurt you again Ron. I swear." The blonde kissed the cying boy's forehead gently. "Ron, what happened to your skin? Why... Why are you bleeding so much?" Draco pulled back.  
  
"I... I tried to make all of it go away... Tried to make whatever I did wrong go away..." Draco gasped and held Ron close agian.  
  
"Ron, look at me." Draco lifted Ron's face with a finger. "You didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand me? You have never done anything to deserve that." Ron swallowed and nodded. "Ron.... I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again..." 


	6. I'll Take You By The Hand

I'll Take You By The Hand  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: She owns them.  
A/N: I'm bored.... Therefore, I torture Ron. So... lesse... Anyone have ideas for what I should do to them next? Due to request by Regret: Harry *seriously* gets his arse kicked.  
Thanks to: Cait for being awesome. *Huggles.*  
  
~*~  
  
Ron chewed on his lip in Potions, trying desperately to pay attention. But that was a hard task because he had to keep pushing one of Harry's filthy hands off his leg. Draco was watching him out of the corner of his eye and Ron knew it. The Slytherin had promised to never leave him alone. Never.  
  
They were dismissed and Ron's books fell to the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over. Draco was nodding slightly. Ron took his time picking his books up, letting everyone, save Draco, leave. Draco walked out the door with Ron into the empty corridor.  
  
"You don't have to put up with him, Ron..." They'd stopped and were staring at each other.  
  
"But what can I do," Ron asked in despair.  
  
"Just... Fight with him or something..."  
  
"But... it's so much *more* than fighting now..."  
  
~*~   
  
Draco sighed as he sat in his bed. He was thinking of Ron. Always of Ron. The redhead had become very quiet, almost shy. His sense of humour and anger were still there, but burried. The Slytherin pounded his fist into the matress, picturing Harry Potter's face.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him... He'll never even *touch* Ron again," Draco said as he pounded his fists even harder. A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped angrily at it. "Damn Potter..." Draco stood and walked out the door, slamming it into the wall.  
  
He walked at a brisk pace, not watching where he was going. He ran into another soft body, knocking them both to the ground. He looked up and saw the face of the other. Harry Potter. Draco glared at the other boy, his fists held tight. Harry smirked sadistically at the Slytherin as he stood up to dust his robes off. Draco breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Malfoy. Looking for Ron?" Harry sneered. Draco growled and lunged at the black-haired boy. His fist slammed into Harry's jaw, producing a loud cracking sound. Harry's glasses fell to the ground. He kicked at Draco's somach and legs furiously and succeeded in knocking the taller boy to the ground. Harry jumped onto Draco, pounding his fists into Draco's face. The blonde held his hands up and thrust his knee upwards... Into Harry's groin. The Gryffindor doubled up and fell onto his side. Draco stood up and panted heavily as he kicked furiously into Harry's stomach and chest. The smaller boy groaned in pain as he was lifted up by the collar. Draco held him against the wall, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground, and with his free hand, puched him in the face again. Blood poured over his hand from Harry's split lip and bloodied nose. Harry kicked Draco in the chest, forcing the other boy to fall to the ground. They both landed with loud thuds. Draco caught his breath again and dove for the other boy's neck. He tightened his fingers until he could see the green-eyed boy's face turn an interesting shade of blue. He let go and shoved Harry into the wall.  
  
"Never, never, talk about Ron, touch him, even look at him, again. Or I'll kill you with my bare hands." He kicked Harry's torso violently as he said, "Understand, Potter?" He turned as Harry coughed up blood. The blonde walked to the Qudditch Pitch, as planned, to meet his lover.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron swung his legs over the bench and sat down. Draco was late. He closed his eyes as he leaned back. He hummed softly to himslef. A warm hand touched his cheek. The redhead's eyes snapped open and he turned to see the other. He could barely make out Draco's face behind the splattered blood and forming bruises. He reached a hand up to touch the other boy but Draco stopped him before he could.   
  
"Wh... What happened?" Ron asked as Draco sat beside him.  
  
"Nothing important." Ron wiped gingerly at Draco's cheeks with his sleeve. "Ow." Draco winced while Ron cleaned his face of the blood- most of which wasn't his own. The taller boy bit his lip as he drew out his wand. He muttered a few words and the rest of the dried blood disapeared. A cut lined Draco's right cheek bone, showing an angry red colour. Ron traced it gently then kissed slightly below it.  
  
"Are you okay?" The blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Draco.  
  
"Yeah." The blonde smirked and silently added, 'But I bet Potter isn't...'  
  
"You sure?" Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright then..." Draco rested against Ron's body, savouring the warmth. They sat like that for a moment, until Ron heard a small nosie. He turned his head towards it and drew in a sharp breath when he saw Harry.  
  
The other boy was hunched over, his face covered in fresh blood, lip split, eyes forced almost completly closed. He reached out towards Ron, pleading for him. Draco grabbed Ron's arm and looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
Ron could only stare at Harry then back at Draco. How could he choose his lover or his best friend. He'll always be my best friend...even though he raped me, Ron thought. And he continued to stare at them both.  
  
~*~  
  
Good? Please don't yell at me for the last paragraph. I think I have an idea. 


	7. You Give A Little Love

A/N: I *told* you I had a plan. So, nyah. I again thank everyone for reading my story. I'm hoping to get this to be something that is worthy of aproval. Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron stared hard at Harry. Draco let his arm go. ~Draco...~ Ron grabbed at the Slytherin's hand, but he pulled away. Ron's eyes widened as he walked away. ~Draco. Don't...~ Ron stood and started after the other, but the blonde ran. Ron sighed and walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sighed and fell heavily onto his bed. He bit his lip as tears ran down his cheeks, stinging like acid. A familiar form burst into the dorm room. Seamus. The Irish boy was grinning like mad but stopped short when he saw Ron. He walked to Ron's bed, jumping onto it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seamus cocked his head slightly. Ron shook his head and turned away. "Ron, come on. Tell me." Seamus leaned over Ron. "I can help." Ron closed his eyes, rolling over.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. Seamus looked at Ron, his usual cheery self missing. "Fine... Y... You know that... that I'm with Draco, right?" The Irish boy nodded. Ron shifted and stared at his hands. "H... Harry found out too... And... And..." Ron looked away, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Ron, what happened? Just tell me." Seamus put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Harry raped me," Ron whispered. Seamus' eyes widened, but he stayed silent. "Draco promised he'd never leave me alone, make sure I was safe... He beat Harry up badly... They... they both wanted me to go to them... I... I got confused and... Draco left me... Like he said he wouldn't..." Seamus rubbed the tense shoulder benath his hand and kissed the other boy's hair.  
  
"Gods, Ron. I'm so sorry..." Seamus wiped stray tears from Ron's cheeks. Ron curled into Seamus' embrace. The smaller boy rocked them back and forth, lulling the tall boy to sleep. He layed him down and covered him up. When he stood up, he kissed the other boy's forehead lightly. "Ron..." He walked to his own bed and layed down. He stared at Ron through the half- closed curtains. The Irish boy closed his eyes and shifted under the sheets. Seamus slowly fell into a fitful sleep, tossing more than usual in his bed. Neville, Dean, and finally Harry walked into the dorm. Each one fell into slumber easily. The redhead turned onto his back, his eyes opening slightly. He stared at Seamus, smiling just a little.  
  
After hours of staring at the dimness, trying vainly to pick out Seamus's form and thinking everything over, Ron got out of his bed. He walked over to Seamus' bed and crawled in beside the Irish boy. Seamus sleepily smiled and wrapped his arms around Ron's lean form. The taller boy pressed his back against Seamus' chest, feeling the warmth, imagining Draco in that spot. Like it was before.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry reached over to his nightstand, fumbling with his glasses for a moment before putting them on. The sunlight shone onto his tired face. He looked over at Ron's bed and was surprised to see it unoccupied. In fact all but one of the other beds was unoccupied. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, but it was still there; Ron cuddled up in Seamus' arms, looking more comfortable than ever, sleeping soundly. The redhead's lips were moving quickly. Harry stood up, walking over to Seamus' bed, and leaned down to hear.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I love you Draco..." Harry saw red for a moment, then he had an idea. Walking quickly back to his own bed, he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out the camera he'd gotten from Colin. And he pulled out his wand. Rushing back over to the other boys, Harry placed the camera on Seamus' nightstand. He pulled the cover off of the bed, leaving the two boys cold. ~Well, Seamus'll be easy enough to move, a mountain troll couldn't wake him up. But Ron....~ The black-haired boy waved his wand, muttering a spell that would put them into a deep sleep, unable to feel anything until the spell was taken off. Harry yanked Seamus off of Ron, pushing him back to the headboard. He turned his attenion to the redhead. He gently removed the boy's pajama top and pants, leaving him in his boxers again, and pushed him up onto the pillow. The smaller boy rounded the bed and grabbed the hem of Seamus' undershirt, pulling it roughly over his head. The Irish boy was left in his briefs, his toned body beside Ron's. ~Well, that was easy enough.~  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Seamus' body and lifted him up, turning him over at the same time. He laid the blonde over Ron, positioning his hands on either side of head below him. Harry moved the two boys until he had what he wanted. Pulling the cover back over them, just enough to cover their underwear -which had been pulled down slightly to show the boys' hips- he grabbed the camera. Seamus' body fell slightly as Harry clicked the button. ~Perfect.~ He replaced everything so that it looked like it did before, bodies, clothes, cameras.  
  
The black-haired boy dressed quickly. He stuffed the picture into his pocket and headed down towards the Great Hall. Only a handful of people were there, most of them still sleepy. Harry looked over to the Slytherin section and, sure enough, Draco was there, alone. He walked over to the blonde and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sod off, Potter." Draco continued to stare at the wall. Harry grabbed the taller boy by the arm and dragged him out into the corridor. "Get away, you sick bastard." Harry just smiled sweetly.  
  
"But I saw something that might inerest you. About Ron..." The blonde stared at Harry, his mouth slightly open. "This morning, quite a racket those two were making." Draco narrowed his eyes, silently telling Harry to get to the point. "Seamus had his hands all over Ron... Oh, you wouldn't believe how verbal Ron was being... 'Oh, Seamus... Harder, faster!' Couldn't believe it myself..." Draco growled and looked away.  
  
"What proof do you have Potter." Draco's voice hitched slightly. The smaller boy pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde. The taller boy snatched it up and inspected the moving photo. Ron had his head thrown back, his eyes closed and mouth open. Seamus was thrusting into him every once in a while and his mouth would crash into Ron's, lingering for a moment. Draco stalked towards Gryffindor tower, a slightly confused Harry following. The blonde pushed back a few bricks by the fat lady's portrait and a crack apeared, just big enough for Draco to slide through. Harry followed him, curious as to where he was going.  
  
After a few moments, the passage ended and Harry found himself in a very familiar room. His. Draco stormed over to the occupied bed and stared, his heart breaking. Harry waved his wand behind his back, the spell he had casted earlier was taken away. Ron moaned and pushed back into Seamus. Draco screamed and roughly pulled Seamus' body away from Ron's throwing it into the wall. The Irish boy cried out in pain as his side hit the wall harshly. Ron's eyes snapped open, the sudden loudness scaring him. Harry stood back and smirked, completly unnoticed.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Ron sat up and looked into Draco's eyes, eyes that were burning with fire. The blonde looked at Seamus who was working his way back to his bed slowly. "Finnigan? I thought you at least had better taste than that." Seamus scowled as he sat beside Ron again.  
  
"I resent that. Anyway, what are you talking about?" Seamus continued to rub the back of his head. Draco shoved the picture into the Irish boy's face. Seamus blinked and plucked the picture from Draco's hand. Ron looked over and a blush covered his face. "Interesting. And, you think that this is real?" Seamus lifted an eyebrow. "I think I would remember if I was screwing Ron." The redhead's blush grew deeper. "And plus, I'm perfectly happy being with..." He bit his lip. "Uh... who I'm with..."  
  
"And that would be?" Draco folded his arms over his chest. Seamus sighed.  
  
"Fred and George..." Seamus stared at his feet. Ron smiled a little. Draco lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"And where exactly did that," he motioned towards the photo, "come from?" Seamus shrugged.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Seamus asked. Draco pointed at Harry. "Ah, that makes things a little easier." Ron looked at the tanned boy confused. "Harry is jealous of you because you have Ron." He looked between the three. "And, Ron came to me last night for comfort, and no we did not do anything but sleep. Harry thought he could piss you off by showing you that-which he did by the way. However, he made it look like something it wasn't." the black- haired boy's smile had faded and he was beginning to get nervous. "Look, Malfoy, Ron loves you. Get the picture?" As he said that he ripped the photo in his hands in half. "Now, I will leave you to your own devices." Seamus grabbed Harry's arm rougly. "As for you..." He dragged him out the door. Draco sat beside Ron and looked at the floor. A sandy-blonde head poked in. "Ron, is it safe to say I won't be needed for a while?"  
  
"Yes Seamus, now get out," Draco smiled softly as he said the words. Seamus looked at Ron one last time and left again. An awkward silence came over the two. Ron's eyes were filled with tears. Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Is it true? Do... You love me?"  
  
"Yes... I thought you knew." Draco wrapped his arms around the taller boy. He kissed Ron softly, giving a silent promise to be there.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry.... I was jealous... I couldn't stand the thought of Finnagan being with you. I..." Draco sighed. "I love you." Ron looked back at the ground again. "Ron," Draco turned the boy's head so that the bright blue eyes were level with his. "I love every second I spend with you, every word you say, every breath you take." The redhead let a tear run down his cheek. "I love you more than life itself." Draco kissed Ron again, lingering on the sweet moment. 


	8. So Emotional

A/N: Ack. This was started at 1:00 in the morning. I have a headache and feel like being a bitch. Sorry. This is still TBC.  
  
~*~  
  
Seamus dragged Harry to the Weasley twins' dorm, throwing open the door. The redheads looked up from pointing their wands at their lover and brother- in-training.  
  
"Hey, Seamus. Harry. What's up?" Asked George, completely naive. Seamus sighed, pushing Harry into the center of the room, and closing the door behind him. At the look on the normally cheery boy's face, the twins sobered and walked over to him. Fred put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and stared at Harry.  
  
"Ron." Fred and George wore identical looks of confusion. "Tell them. Tell them what you did to their brother." Seamus' lithe body shivered and Fred pulled him closer.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything that *Malfoy* wouldn't have..." At the mention of Draco, both the twins looked at one other. "I bet he enjoyed it as much as I did..." George replaced Fred as the older twin advanced on Harry.  
  
"What did you do to Ron?" Fred's eyes blazed, his hands clasped into tight fists at his sides. Harry rolled his eyes as Seamus bit his lip. He turned into George's arms, pulling the other boy down slightly. He whispered into the redhead's ear. When George pulled back, his face was a mask of pure anger. He walked towards his twin and repeated what Seamus had told him. Fred lunged at Harry but was caught by his twin and Seamus.  
  
"Fred, stop." Seamus put his arms around the taller boy's waist and held him, his tear stained face pressed into the older boy's back. Fred was breathing in heavy gasps.  
  
"Ron was your best friend! How could you do something like that to him?" Fred felt another pair of arms encircle him. "Do you know how happy he was when he first got together with Draco?" Harry shook his head. "I figured. Ron couldn't stop smiling. He didn't let anything bother him. If an Acromantula came up to him he would have stared it down, just to get to Malfoy." Harry tried to look uninterested. "You say you love him?" The raven-haird boy nodded again. "Love is what is between my baby brother and Draco Malfoy. You cannot and will not ever have that connection with Ron again. He trusted you, hell, he risked his life for you more than once!" Fred closed his eyes, tears stinging behind the lids. "Potter," He couldn't bring himself to think of the boy in front of him as the Harry he'd played Quidditch with in the yard of the Burrow, or the boy that they'd all joked around with, "You are no longer considered a Weasley. We will not accept you at the Burrow ever again, and you will never recieve any care or concern from a Weasley. Get out of my sight, and never touch my family again." George held onto his twin tighter as the younger boy walked from the room.  
  
"Fred..." George and Seamus mumbled together as all three of them fell slowly to the floor, holding onto each other, mixed tears on their faces. Seamus was shattering inside. *He* was the reason Fred was so broken up, *he* was the reason why the twins' hearts were aching for their sibling.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was still holding Ron in his arms, the taller boy sleeping against his chest. The blonde smiled at the boy in is arms, laying his forehead onto Ron's shoulder. The redhead stirred slightly, Draco's breath tickling the back of his neck. The smaller boy tightened his arms around the other's waist. The redhead smiled softly as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was as it was supposed to be.  
  
"You've been sleeping a lot lately." Draco whispered into Ron's ear. The taller boy shivered slightly and pressed back further into the embrace.  
  
"Guess I'm just tired." He closed his eyes again as Draco kissed his forehead. The Slytherin slipped out from behind his boyfriend. "Where are you going?" Draco smirked and locked the door. The redhead rolled his eyes and layed back on Seamus' bed.  
  
"I'm still jealous in a way," Draco said as he stretched his body over Ron's. Blue eyes shone in curiosity. "I still have to share you. With Hogwarts, with the wizarding world..." Ron smiled. The blonde kissed him and layed his head back under the curve of the other's chin. Both had their eyes closed, their breaths mingling in the air. Ron's fingers trailed down the Slytherin's back, making him shiver. He sighed lightly at the sensation of Draco's soft hair tickling his cheek and neck, the light caresses of Draco's fingers againt his collar bone.  
  
A loud rattling of the door brought them back to reality. A familiar voice called out, "Guys, let me in." Draco crawled off of the taller boy and unlocked the door. The Irish boy walked towards his bed and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Still there?" Ron blushed and stood up. Seamus replaced the other boy, his face burried into his pillow. Draco stood at the door awkwardly.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron waved Draco over and sat on the bed beside his friend. The Slytherin sat beside his boyfriend. Seamus shook his head, his body shivering. Ron pulled the boy up, hugging him slightly. He was reminded of the night before. Draco hesitantly put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. Seamus looked up at them both, his cheeks tear-stained. "Seamus, tell me."  
  
"I told the twins." A flash of understanding went over the boys. "Fred couldn't stand it. He said that Harry wouldn't be allowed at the Burrow ever again and that he couldn't be with the Weasleys any more. Then he collapesed in sobs. George and I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. George told me to come back here. He didn't want me to see Fred like that. I don't know how George could stand it. I know they're twins and all but... Fred just looked so weak." Seamus buried his face into Ron's chest. "Fred's normally the one who has to calm George or I down. I've never seen him like that before, and I never want to again..." Draco bit his lip, he'd had time with Fred and George and rather liked them. Ron still held Seamus in his arms, letting the smaller boy cry against him.  
  
"Seamus..." Draco's voice sounded tight, nervous in a way. "Go back to them." Draco turned Seamus' head towards himself. "They need you." Seamus nodded and ran from the dorm. Ron looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised. "Personal experiance..." Draco scooted in closer to Ron, letting himself be held. 


	9. Some Say Love, It Is A Razor

A/N: *Dances.* I am done! Yay!! Okay, whee. It isn't exactly beta'd. So, bear with the mistakes. Thanks for the few that've reviewed. As I've said before, this story's my baby.  
~*~  
  
Ron sat cross-legged on his bed. The mid-morning light lit the room slightly. The redhead sat in confusion. What exactly did Draco mean when he'd had 'personal experince'? And, more importantly, when? Ron groaned and fell back. ~Why is he so complicated? Even Percy's easier to figure out than him...~ He closed his eyes. The room was quiet, seeing as no one was in there; Seamus was with the twins, Neville was in the greenhouse, Dean was in the common room, and Harry, well, Harry just wasn't there. A soft creak went through to Ron's ears. He cracked an eye open and looked at the door. No one. He shrugged and closed his eye again. The foot of his bed sank slightly. He looked downward and saw Draco.  
  
"I've asked this before, but I'll ask it again. How the hell do you get in here?" He propped himself up on his elbows. Draco just grinned and crawled up to kiss the taller boy. ~That gets old. Not the kissing, of course,~ He smirked slightly, ~But I would like to know how he manages to get past everyone...~ Draco curled on his side, his small body fitting along Ron's. The redhead trailed a finger across the other's cheek. "Draco, w... what you said this morning... About personal experiance..." Draco's head turned further downward. He fought mentally with himself for a moment before looking up at the saphire gaze.  
  
"You," Draco said, his body tensed slightly. Ron's eyebrows furrowed. ~Wha...?~ "Gods, don't go dense on me now." Ron felt a small sense of hurt in his chest. "I needed you so badly after that... incident... with Potter." The last word was spat out like a curse. "It hurt so bloody much not having you around. Do you understand me now?" The blonde put his hand against Ron's arm, his finger spreading apart slowly. He tried to look interested in the movement of his fingers rather than look at his boyfriend's face. Ron's gaze lingered on the pale face in front of his. He put his hand on top of Draco's, making the other boy look up at him, and kissed the pale forehead.   
  
"So.... Your 'personal experiance' was me..." A soft smile tugged at the edges of Ron's lips. The smaller boy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "At least I have no need to get jealous now..." Ron's smile grew as he kissed Draco's forehead again.  
  
"Nah. But... If you ever, and I mean ever, piss me off like that again..." Ron grimaced before kissing Draco, silencing his words. ~That, might have ended badly...~ Draco huffed slightly before sitting on top of the redhead. Ron laughed as the smaller boy's long fingers attacked his sides. The blonde smiled wickedly and continued to tickle the taller boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry has walked behind Draco as the other went to his dorm. He stood watching through the wall, watching his best friend and his rival together. What Fred had said to him had struck a nerve. ~They really do look happy together...~ Harry's heart broke, tearing slowly. Shread by shread as the seconds ticked on. Draco settled himself onto of Ron's stomach. A sharp pain hit the green eyed boy as another part of his heart was torn. Ron's face lit in an angelic innocense. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he watched his dreams being played out by someone else.  
  
After a while, Draco and Ron fell asleep, smiling happily in each other's arms. Harry silently walked into the room, grabbing a quill and peice of parchment as he sat at his bedside table. He heasitated a moment before touching the tip of the quill to the parchment. He began to write, his hands shaking.  
  
~*Ron, I'm sorry. Gods am I sorry. Fred was right. You two *are* meant for each other... In every way you and I aren't. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to love *me* not him. Just... Have a good life. I'm glad I got to know you. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. And... I will always love you.  
  
Malfoy, you had better take care of Ron. If you don't I swear.... Gods, just make him happy, okay? Don't hurt him like I did. He's too pure to be hurt twice by people he trusts... And by someone he loves.  
  
You won't have to bother with me anymore. I'll leave now. Just... Please, Ron, forgive me.  
  
Good-bye... forever,  
Harry*~  
  
The black haired boy laid the quill down. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, a few splattering onto the paper, leaving small wet spots. He pinned the note onto the crimson curtains of Ron's bed. He looked down and touched the freckled cheek of his once-best friend. He turned on his heel, choking back a sob. Harry left the room through the door, his wordly possesions left behind, and simply disapeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron felt a warmth against his cheek and opened his eyes when he heard the door shut. He blinked, clearing his eyes, as he saw the tan parchment. He gently pushed Draco off of his chest, waking the other boy. The blonde groaned as he sat up. Ron grabbed the note. Together the boys read over it. Ron's eyes filled with tears. Draco's mouth was slightly open, his shock fully visable. ~He... He... Left? Potter... Wha...?~ Draco's mind was filled with thoughts that never quite connected. Ron burried his face into the blonde's chest. And together, they grieved. One for the loss of a best friend, the other for his love's pain.  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks later, the school was told of the tragic death of Harry Potter. A broken heart. A part of everyone died that day. And Draco cried with Ron, for no aparent reason. But he knew. Harry had brought him and Ron closer together. Even at a means of his own death. In the end, he only wanted Ron to be happy. With or without him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So how was it? Please review. Please? I'll love you? 


End file.
